Love for an Onigirl
by darkwing13
Summary: Kyo loves Tohru so much, but he dosen't know how to tell her his true feelings how will Kyo tell her? Will she accept him? yes i know i suck at summaries but the story is good! plz r
1. The Beach!

**Love for an Onigirl**

Author: Darkwing13

Summary: Kyo loves Tohru but doesn't know how to tell her his true feelings how will Kyo tell her? Will she accept him?

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket (I only have the books) so sue me!

Chapter 1

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said happily

"Man are you always this cheerful so early in the morning?" Kyo said kind of annoyed.

"Well…u-unm…" Tohru stuttered

"Forget I said anything!" Kyo yelled

"Well since your up Kyo what would you like for breakfast?"

"Don't worry I just ate cereal, oh don't make breakfast for that damn rat and dog!"

"B-But that would be rude!"

"Don't worry they can handle themselves, besides do you have anything planed today?

"No why?"

"Do you want to hang out with me today?"

"S-Sure! I'll go get ready right now!"

Kyo wanted to tell Tohru how much he loved her, but every time he tried to he would get tongue-tied or that damn rat would take her away.

"So are you ready?" Kyo asked as he turned around Kyo saw Tohru wearing a dark red skirt a little above her knees, and a white tang top. She blushed as she saw him examined her. Kyo snapped out of his trance and asked "So where would you like to go?"

"Hmmm…I want to go to the beach!"

"Lets go get our bathing suits and go!" (A/N: oky in my story the Somas live near a beach!)

As Tohru and Kyo got to the beach they laid there towels on the sand. Kyo saw Tohru's towel and smiled. On the towel were pictures of strawberries.

Tohru looked at Kyo's towel and noticed it was his favorite color…orange. She smiled and gave a soft laugh.

"Wow there's hardly anyone here Kyo!"

"Well that's because the Soma's family owns this beach." Kyo said.

"Wow that's so cool." Tohru yelled.

Tohru took out some sun tan lotion and rubbed it on her.

"Kyo can you rub lotion on my back, I can't reach."

Kyo turned "O-Ok."

Kyo knew his face was red when she asked him. _Her skin is so smooth_. (A/N: oky people this story is rated T and sorry Kyo you won't go that far in this story!) Before Kyo knew it he was done. Tohru stood up and said "Come on Kyo let's go in the ocean!"

"No, I don't like the water." Kyo said coldly.

"Aw, come on Kyo." Tohru begged with a cute face.

_Damn how can I say no to that cute face!_

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Pleeeaaasssseee"

"Fine just for awhile."

Tohru splashed Kyo before he walked in the ocean. He looked up at Tohru surprised and yelled

"Now you're going to get it!"

"Ahhhh!" Tohru yelled.

After hours of fun Kyo and Tohru were just sitting on their towels and watching the sun set.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Tohru pointed.

"Ya, like you." Kyo said out loud without noticing.

"W-What?" Tohru asked surprised.

A/N: Well I hope you guys…or girls (lol) liked it and R&R please and I'll update soon!

Bye

darkwing13


	2. Kyo's pov

darkwing13:I'm really sorry that this chapter is short but hopefully I'll update on Wednesday oky…well I just got soo busy and some people really want to read this so I put whatever I had oky so on with the story:D

Chapter 2-Kyo's pov part 1

"W-What Kyo?" Tohru asked.

'_Sigh I might as well tell her now'_ Kyo thought

"T-Tohru, I have to tell you something, but I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship in anyway." Kyo said. _'Look at her beautiful pink lips Kyo you know you want to kiss her. Should I kiss her? How will she react? Maybe that's how I'll say I love her…in a way'_

"Kyo whatever it is you can tell me I'll understand and…" Before she could say anymore Kyo finally kissed her soft pink lips. He hoped that she would kiss him back but she never did.

'Why doesn't she kiss me back? Dose she not love me at all?' Kyo thought.

Before he knew it she finally kissed him back. Their kiss was long and passionate. Kyo wanted more of Tohru but he didn't want to go to far, he was scared if she would freak out if he went on. So he just told himself that he would just kiss her…..for tonight. After what seemed like a century they backed off from their kiss.

"Tohru….I…I love you." Kyo confessed

'At last I said it! I finally told her! Now what will she say' Kyo thought happily

"K-Kyo I don't know…." Tohru said

'What? What? What did she just say!' Kyo thought

"W-Why is there someone else who you like? Is it Yuki? Please don't tell me that you love that damn rat!" Kyo panicked

"K-Kyo"

Before Tohru could say anything Kyo ran off. He didn't know where he was running he just ran off. He didn't want to hear what she would say because he knew what she would say. He just thought she would say that she had loved that rat, Yuki. Before Kyo knew it he was at the end of the beach. Kyo looked up at the sky and wished that he never meet Tohru. He wished he didn't feel all the pain in his heart…hatred, jealousy, love, and heart broken.

"Why can't I just forget her? Why is she still in my mind I want to forget her!" Kyo yelled.

'I can't I still love her I want to be with her forever, but I can't she loves Yuki. Who would even love me?'(I would :P) Kyo thought.

Little did Kyo know Tohru loved him so much but she was too scared to tell him.

a/n: again I'm soo sorry I left off really short but I've been babysitting my little cuzions

I'll update more on Wednesday oky! See you then!

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

darkwing13


	3. Tohru's pov

darkwing13: I'm so sorry I updated late at night…I was having problems with my computer!... (stupid computer!) it for some reason broke down but I have to thank my dads labtop for saving me here so I can write this story…yay so again I'm sorry this chapter is short too but I'm just soooo busy and thank you for all the reviews I really appreciate them so on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Tohru pov

"W-What Kyo?" I asked

Kyo stayed silent for a while. I stared at him in disbelief. _'Did Kyo say what I think I said I still can't believe that anyone would tell me something like that!'_Tohru thought._' I mean, who would like a girl like me I'm just a plain girl that you can find anywhere right? Or no was I wrong did someone actually love me? What do I say in return what do I do? Should I hug him….no I can't he'll turn into a cat…but he's so cute in his cat form, But then again I could be wrong again.'_

"T-Tohru, I have to tell you something, but I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship in anyway." Kyo said.

"Kyo whatever it is you can tell me I'll understand and…" Before she could say anymore Kyo finally kissed her soft pink lips. Tohru just stood there in shocked.

_'What is he doing why would he kiss me? Should I return his kiss back won't he just say, 'what took you so long to kiss me back?' No I should kiss him back right now.'_ Tohru thought and as she thought that she finally kissed him back. To her the kiss was her first and she was new to this, and to her the kiss was a sweet passionate kiss. To me the world had stoped when I kissed him the only things I could here were the oceans and for my first kiss I have to say this is the most romatic place to have a kiss. When he kissed me I wanted more of Kyo than I thought I could ever can, but I couldn't._' I can't be like this.'_ Tohru thought to herself. Tohru opened her eyes only to see that Kyo had backed off from the kiss they shared. Tohru stared at Kyo and thought _'What do i do now?'_

Kyo backed off of her and said "Tohru….I…I love you."

I stayed silent not wanting to answer because I knew what I was going to say to him but I didn't want to break his decilate heart untill I sadly answered."K-Kyo I don't know…." Tohru answered. I wanted to cry so bad, butI held back my tears,andto tell the truthI was scared, but of what.

"W-Why is there someone else who you like? Is it Yuki? Please don't tell me that you love that damn rat!" Kyo panicked

"K-Kyo"

Before Tohru could say anything Kyo ran off.

Tohru was now crying she didn't know what to do she just lost the man she loved soo much so she did the only think that came to her mind..."K-KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tohru yelled (a/n: ya I would of done that too...but thatz me...XD...)

_'Why? Why did he run away! Don't run don't leave me I love you too Kyo! I LOVE YOU! Why couldn't I say that to him?AmI too much of a coward toevensay my true feelings and i too much of awoose to say how much I love someone? Why amI like this? WHY!Why am I so scared to tell him? Wait I know why I'm scared of Akito I'm scared what he'll do Kyo if he finds out I'm with Kyo he'll get mad_.(a/n for those who know the truth about Akito in this one I put as a guy oky! So I just wanted to get that strait oky! Oo;) _He'll hurt Kyo. I don't want that and he'll make me see Kyo get hurt I can't go through that!_' Tohru thought.

"Kyo I love you too, but you'll have to wait for my answer later so please don't run away from me again! Don't go away like mom didIt'll beto much for medon't go away!Please come home soon!" Tohru whispered in the wind.

* * *

a/n: again I'm sorry for updating late and so sorry itz shortbut hey i have a busy summer tooo...so with all do respect plz plz don't hate me for this but…….i'm not gonna update till sometime next week I'm going to a camp for church oky so plz don't hate me!runs to a corner so no one will find her

PLZ R&R

LOVE

darkwing13


	4. 3 weeks

**darkwing13-soo…..how many of you want to kill me so bad? Yes it took me….about 2 months to update…but….don't worry I WILL finish this story…I can't promise a sequel to this but I can try but…I won't update this story a lot…I'll try once I have time for this story…I have another one and that one WILL have about 3-4 sequels…a lot right...but don't worry I didn't forget about you! Well on with the story! D**

**Tohru's Pov**

Three weeks passed, and Kyo never came home…I started to worry.

"Do you think Kyo will ever come back Sigure?" I asked

"I don't know, I mean he didn't come back from the mountains in 2 months." Sigure said

"Oh…yea" I said sadly

"Don't worry Tohru, he'll come back…I hope." Sigure replied

"Excuse me" I didn't want to cry in front of Sigure, I didn't want him to see how much of a coward I am. I walked by Kyo's room and sighed, I felt hot, wet tears on my face. As I walked into his room. I started to cry more. I couldn't stop myself…it was like something inside of me has been wanting to cry for so long.

"Tohru" a faint whisper was heard

-Sob-hiccup-"K-Kyo? Is that really you?" I asked not looking back, part of me wanted me to but the other part kept on saying 'no it's not him don't turn around'. I didn't care. I didn't look only because that part was right. I turned around and…nothing was there, was I going mad, was it only the guilty part of me that wanted to hear him?

"Miss. Honda? What are you doing in Kyo's room?" Yuki asked.

"Oh I was on my way to my room, and well I just wanted to come in here." I replied somewhat sad.

"Oh, you miss him, don't you, well don't worry he'll turn up soon, just go ahead and get some rest."

"Okay, but what about din-"

"Don't worry about it, we'll just have take out."

"Oh okay well, thank you and good-night."

"Good-night Miss. Honda."

I only smiled and left. I walked into my room, looked around the house seemed empty, there was no Kyo, I miss him, I haven't gotten over him at all. I started to cry once again.

I can't help myself it was my fault he ran off. It was my fault he isn't home right now! I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

_.:.:Dream:.:._

_' K-kyo is that really you?'_

_'Tohru?'_

_'K-Kyo!'_

_I ran to hug him, but as I ran to, he disappeared right when I tried to touch him._

_'K-kyo, why can't I touch you, why can't I hold you!'_

_'Tohru, I'm sorry, I've been gone so long, but you must know I will always love you.'_

_'K-Kyo? Are you dead? This is just a dream, right I will wake up any second now!'_

_'Tohru, I have to tell you something, it's very important, but you must know this now!'_

_'What is it Kyo, tell me!'_

_'Tohru I'm at th-'_

_.:.:Dream End:.:._

I woke up, "WHY! He was about to tell me! Why did I wake up! Let me go to sleep again, please! Kyo tell me where you are at!" I yelled out loud.

**darkwing13: so….don't kill me! I tried to update sooner but…things got in the way…and…yea…sooo…..what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Oh is Kyo dead? Or is he alive? Yes review and the sooner you review the sooner I WILL update! Well bye….for now!**


End file.
